nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Kiji Mitsuba
Kiji Mitsuba「三葉 キジ Mitsuba Kiji」 is a supporting character in the Nanbaka Web Manga and anime. He is a guard of Nanba Prison where he is the supervisor of building three. Appearance Kiji has long, dark blue hair with light blue tips and red bangs decorated with feather-like accessories at the end, gold eyes, thick black eyebrows and heavy makeup, gold earrings and the most notable of which is violet eyeshadow and lipstick. Kiji wears a heavily modified version of the standard Nanba Prison guard uniform. His jacket reaches his ankles and he wears a turquoise feather boa around his neck, as well as a belt consisting of turquoise and purple beats. For footwear, he wears black heeled boots with gold toes and gold feather-like ornaments at the heel. His hat is decorated with a gold flower motif. As a guard of building three, he wears a purple armband on his left arm. Personality Kiji is strict, bossy and short-tempered in nature, prone to nagging those around him; his bossiness is such that he is stated to be an unwanted maternal figure among the supervisors Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 37.2. He is impatient and short-tempered to the point that he can come across as somewhat intimidating Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 106. Described as an aesthetically conscious individual Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 18, he considers himself to be beautiful and takes a great amount of pride in his appearance such that it borders on arrogance. He has a certain bias towards those who are handsome Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 106. Despite this, Kiji does not appear to be shallow or discriminative as he speaks quite negatively of those who judge others without truly knowing them Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 68. In spite of his bossy and arrogant nature, he is capable of being rather warm and kind to others, including inmates, opponents Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 17 and former enemies Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 68. He is shown to be quite protective of his inmates - albeit due mostly to their handsome appearances - and becomes considerably distressed at the prospect of them becoming hurt Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 106 that he has a tendency to worry a lot, which is stated by Mitsuru Hitokoe Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 123. Plot Part One New Year's Tournament arc Kiji participates in the New Year's Tournament alongside his building's cell six. Before the tournament begins, he appears before Samon Gokuu and Hajime Sugoroku and scolds them for bickering; Kenshirou Yozakura then appears and reprimands all three of them, prompting a brief argument between them Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 15. Kiji later participates in the third round, Hyakunin Isshu, alongside Honey and Trois; before the event starts he impatiently tells his opponents, building thirteen, to hurry up in choosing their opponents. Pitted against Seitarou Tanabata, he compliments his handsome appearance and is confident he can win against him; however, due to his superior memory, Seitarou wins before Kiji can draw a single card. Kiji still believes that his building will win on the inmates' side due to Uno's habitual cheating, but is soon proven wrong Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 17. Kiji is later put against Kenshirou for the penultimate round, before which he takes offence at Mitsuru Hitokoe's offensive commentary of him Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 18. He is ultimately defeated by Kenshirou, Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 20 and later returns to the arena to find the place in ruins due to the fight between Jyugo and Musashi. He, alongside Samon, begin attempting to apprehend the inmates on Momoko Hyakushiki's orders, shielding Hajime and Kenshirou from the inmates' powers Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 23 before scolding them for their carelessness. On Kenshirou's suggestion, he uses his chakrams to neutralize Musashi's flames before combining his weapons with Samon's to trap him in a cage, applauding the success of the arrest. The jubilation is short-lived, however, as Hajime is apprehended for brutalizing Jyugo Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 24 and promptly secures a victory for building thirteen regardless. Following these events, Kiji and the other supervisors berate Hajime for his violent actions, with Kiji nagging Mitsuru for slacking before shouting at him for ruining the post-tournament celebrations Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 25. Sometime later, Hajime is suspended and Momoko orders Kiji, Samon and Kenshirou to take over building thirteen for a day each, much to Kiji's annoyance Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 26. Forced to take over on the second day of Hajime's suspension, he arrives at cell thirteen and introduces himself. Deducing that the inmates know little about the prison, he gives them a long-winded lecture on the prison's layout Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 27. Part Two As Hajime Sugoroku's inmates receive their prizes for the New Year's Tournament, Kiji approaches him alongside Kenshirou Yozakura to ask about the building's new stone oven Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 43. Later, he escorts Honey and Trois to Uno's recreation room, encouraging Honey to join them despite his irritation. The room turns out to be empty and Uno states his desire to have all the buildings pitch in and build it; confused, Kiji asks Hajime what the inmate is planning before revealing that Kenshirou will also be joining them Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 57. As the supervisors watch the inmates, Kiji mentions that Momoko Hyakushiki will be arriving as well; he is later pushed aside by Mitsuru Hitokoe who brings additional items to the recreation room Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 58. Sometime later, Momoko arrives to examine the game room; along with the other supervisors, Kiji thanks her for coming before becoming irritated at Hajime's pampering of her Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 59. After a while, Hajime orders the inmates to return to their building and Kiji becomes angry at him for hitting his inmates after they refuse to leave Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 60. Building Five arc ]] Kiji attends a meeting with the other supervisors in which Momoko Hyakushiki explains that she has been called to headquarters with data on Jyugo and Musashi. Along with the others, Kiji wonders what the meeting is about Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 66. Later, he and the other supervisors retreat to a staff room where Mao Nimaijita starts arguing with Samon over the latter's past, with Kiji attempting to calm them both down Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 66. The argument continues and Samon ultimately storms out; as he does, Kiji slaps Mao and berates him for mocking Samon Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 67. Later, he appears to talk to Kenshirou, bemoaning his judgemental coworkers Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 68. At some point, Kiji takes Trois and Honey to building five for training. There, he ends up captured by Enki Gokuu and his allies and locked in the Gogyousan Underground Prison Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 78. He later hears a commotion caused by Ruka Gojou, who he calls down to his cell and demands to be released and informed of the situation. Ruka remains uncooperative and mocks Kiji's faltering appearance before stating that his inmates are in danger Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 94. Eventually, Kiji is found by Uno and Honey who, after a brief fight with Daisen Youriki and Daisen Kokoriki, manage to release him from his cell Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 105. Irritated, he shouts at Youriki and Kokoriki for failing to catch Ruka. After scolding them and slapping Kokoriki, turns to Uno and Honey who he berates for escaping, ultimately letting them off for releasing him from his cell. He then wonders where Trois is and, upon seeing him in a nearby pool, panics and pulls him out, scolding him and Honey for being careless. As he nags them, Ruka emerges from the pool and challenges Kiji to fight. Kiji ignores him and asks what his motives are, noticing that he is imitating Enki's mannerisms. Kiji states that he shouldn't do so, angering Ruka; indifferent, Kiji slaps him and deduces that Ruka too still believes in Enki. Despite his sympathetic words, the two quickly begin bickering again Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 106. After settling his battle with Ruka, Kiji has Uno, Honey and Trois explain the situation. He then confirms with Ruka that Hajime and Samon are handcuffed on the fifth level of the underground. While trying to make a plan, he is interrupted by Youriki and Kokoriki who state that the entrance to the surface is blocked.‌ Kiji then realizes that Jyugo is missing and, deducing that Youriki and Kokoriki failed to catch him, scolds them once again before ordering them to guard the other inmates while he looks for Jyguo. As he does so, he reflects on‌ Jyugo's strange powers and jailbreaking abilities, concluding that he might be dangerous. Along with the other inmates, Kiji makes his way to the first floor where they reunite with Liang, Upa, Nico and Qi. Irritated at their talkativeness, Kiji handcuffs them.Nanbaka Web Manga; Chapter 107 Trivia *The name Kiji literally translates to "peasant". **Along with Samon Gokuu, Kenshirou Yozakura and Momoko Hyakushiki, Kiji is an allusion to the Japanese folklore Momotarō'' as he represents the peasant (one of Momotarō's companions). *Kiji's surname '''Mitsuba' means "three" (三) (mitsu) and "leaf" (葉) (ha/'ba'). *According to Kiji's character card Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 37.2: **His favorite color is violet. **He likes jam, wine and beauty. **He dislikes milk and going without makeup. **His hobbies include shopping and reading. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guards Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 3